prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockdown 2010
Lockdown 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on April 18, 2010 at the Family Arena in Saint Charles, Missouri. It was the sixth event under the Lockdown chronology and the fourth event of the 2010 TNA PPV schedule. In the tradition of Lockdown events, every match took place inside a steel cage. And the first lockdown event with a four sided steel cage. Production Background The sixth installment to the Lockdown PPV chronology was first announced in a press release on January 16, 2010 regarding the February Against All Odds PPV event. The date and area of the event was not announced until February 4, 2010, when another press release proclaimed that it would take place on April 18, 2010 at the Family Arena in Saint Charles, Missouri. A tradition of the series is that all encounters take place inside a steel cage which will be continued. On January 17, 2010 at their Genesis PPV event, TNA discontinued the usage of their normal six sided ring, with a four sided ring being chosen instead. It was the first Lockdown to feature the traditional four-sided cage. Storylines Lockdown featured 9 professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will be portrayed as villains, heroes or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The headline match for the Lockdown event featured the TNA World Heavyweight Champion A.J. Styles defending his title against D'Angelo Dinero, who, at Against All Odds, won the opportunity to challenge for the title. At the beginning of the show it was announced that X Division Champion Douglas Williams was unable to get to St Louis due to the massive flight cancellations worldwide and was therefore stripped of the title. The Motor City Machineguns' match with Brian Kendrick and Homicide was changed to a four-man Xscape match, in which the winner would replace Williams in the X Division Title Match. Homicide was victorious, but was unable to capture the gold. It was also announced that Syxx-Pac had no-showed the event and would not compete in his scheduled match teaming with Scott Hall to take on Team 3D. Later in the night it was announced that Hall needed to find a partner, or go into a handicap match against Team 3D. At the conclusion of Kevin Nash's match he announced he would replace Syxx-Pac as Hall's tag partner. Aftermath The night after Lockdown, Rob Van Dam defeated AJ Styles to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. A rematch would take place at Sacrifice, with Van Dam defeating Styles to retain the title. After her villainous turn at Lockdown, the evil Tara teamed up with the babyface duo of Sarita and Taylor Wilde in a losing effort against The Beautiful People in a match for all of the Knockouts championships. Tara later challenged Madison Rayne to a Title vs Career match at Sacrifice, which Rayne won to retain the title and end Tara's career. However, Tara would return at Victory Road and align with Rayne. Results ; ; *Rob Van Dam defeated James Storm in a Steel Cage match for the numbers advantage in the Lethal Lockdown match (6:37) *Homicide defeated Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and Brian Kendrick in an Xscape match to join the TNA X Division Championship match (4:58) *Kevin Nash defeated Eric Young in a Steel Cage match (4:50) *The Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) © (with Lacey Von Erich) defeated Angelina Love © and Tara via pinfall (by Madison Rayne, who becomes new Knockouts Champion) in a Steel Cage match for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship and TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (5:10) *Kazarian defeated Shannon Moore and Homicide in a Steel Cage match for the TNA X-Division Championship (9:07) *Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) defeated The Band (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) in a St. Louis street fight Steel Cage match (6:45) *Kurt Angle defeated Mr. Anderson in an Xscape Steel Cage match (20:55) *A.J. Styles © defeated D'Angelo Dinero in a Steel Cage match to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (13:35) *Team Hogan (Team Captain Abyss, Jeff Jarrett, Jeff Hardy, and Rob Van Dam) defeated Team Flair (Team Captain Sting, Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm), and Desmond Wolfe) in a Lethal Lockdown. If Team Flair won, Hulk Hogan would leave the company. (30:10) Other on-screen talent See also *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *Lockdown External links *Lockdown2010.com *TNA Wrestling.com Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Lockdown